padfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero Descended/Sample Teams
Valkyrie skills if needed or Echinda if you really must. Stall on final Vampire if needed. FL5 - You may stall until one of them is about to attack if needed, otherwise simply use all skills and you will one hit both. Found a similar run here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trRUxb9jGnM (He uses a Venus recommended instead of my Mitsuki)}} for and turn that whole green board into + orbs just for kicks and giggles.}} must be lv 70++. If you don't have or you can substitute with other high-HP or high-ATK monsters. More effective if you have to replace . To me this team is easier than using Wood Toy Dragon + Dark Neptune, because you won't be killed on the first floor. Just make a match of Fire orbs + 4 or more combos and you'll kill over half of the Devils, then leave one to charge skills. should use her skill immediately upon entering 4F so that you can kill two if possible (at the least, kill off one and leave two with different attacking rounds), then leave the last one to charge up skills if possible. On 5F use Orb Changing skills if available, and kill off with a Fire Orb match and as many combos as possible. Next is left, just pay attention to Hearts and use 's skill to 0-stone clear.}} must be lv 70++. If you don't have or you can substitute with other high-HP or high-ATK monsters like . Also if you swap in or it can increase your survivability. More effective if you have to replace , as well as doubling 's RCV. Basic strategy is same as above, but on 5F first kill , then grind on . Players who have can try charging up and on 4F, then use all skills & match 5+ orbs on 5F. If you're lucky you may get it all done at once.}} .}} will take forever to beat. does not need max skill. At the boss, kill first, and as for ... well, you can hurt him once every 22 turns with 's skill, but with defeated, there's no pressure. The two Dragon subs can be replaced by other water types, preferably ones with nukes to clear faster. If you have , then you can replace for him and use poison for a faster clear. If is max skill or close to max, then a helper is enough.}} , , and . will get you thru the first wave of attack on 4F, then just watch your HP. On 5F pop then blow everything away in 6 turns. Take out first, and use to survive 's attack if 6 turns isn't enough }} were 28 and 37, with +3 total. On 1F, collect dark orbs until you have at least 8; then, match a group of 5 dark orbs, a group of 3, and do a 4-5 combo all in one turn, and you will likely kill off all the devils. Make sure both are ready by the end of 4F. On 5F nuke down (you'll need two turns, heal up after the first nuke), then grind down . Don't use 's skill when/if is at 1 cooldown on its attack. Pop if you're ever in a pinch, and you should be able to safely pass the dungeon with 0 stones.}} is max skilled. Can be switched with or if you dont got Siren. F1-3= very easy. F4= gravity and kill vamps off one by one. Charge all skills b4 killing last vamp. F5= gravity+morning star @ highlander = insta kill. then grind berserk FTW. collect your easter egg. total time should be 10-15min. }} zh:勇者降臨！/參考隊伍